The Call
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: 23 year old Tori Vega works for 911. She gets a late night call and its one she'll never forget. AU. Some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I was sick so I decided to write a fanfic based on 'The Call' cause its such a great movie so here is part 1**

* * *

Loosely based on the movie 'The Call' with Halle Berry.

Phones rang like crazy all around 23 year old Tori Vega. None of them were her phone. Voices frantically rang out

"911 what can I do for you"

"Okay stay calm"

"What can you see?"

"The police are coming"

"We found one!" Someone yelled out.

The phone in front of Tori started to ring, her heart froze. She picked it up taking a deep breath "911 what's your emergency?" She said as confidently as she could. "I-I-I" someone sobbed on the other end of the phone "shhh it's ok, stay calm" Tori hushed softly "now tell me what's going on" she said seriously "there is someone in my house" the person on the other end said. "Okay, is it a two story house?" Tori asked, "yes" the person choked out "Are they upstairs or downstairs, and where are you?" Tori started to type on the computer "they are downstairs and I'm upstairs" the person said softly, letting out a small sob "ok, stay calm, now where is your house?" "Los Angeles" Tori started typing and scanning the computer "ok we're tracking your phone to find you" a loud beep sounded and Tori started vigorously typing "ok the police are on there way, seclude yourself somewhere upstairs, don't hang up ok?" She felt the girl nod "ok" she mumbled.

Half a minute passed before the girl spoke up "I'm hiding" she said quietly, Tori smiled "ok good job, now how old are you?" "I'm 17" the girl answered "and your name?" "Meredith" Tori smiled "what a lovely name, Meredith, My name is Tori" "now don't you worry the police will be there soon".

Meredith smiled, her hopes were high, she knew the police would get there. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stayed as quiet as possible. Whoever this person was, he or she was killing Meredith on the inside. Her parents left her to go out for dinner, who would've thought someone would break into her house. The footsteps came right up to the bed Meredith was hiding under, they stood right in front of her. It was silent for a second before he started to walk away. "Okay I think he's gone" Meredith whispered into the phone, the footsteps stopped as the person was walking away. Meredith held her breath. The person walked back over to the bed and slipped his hands under, tangling them in Meredith's hair. He pulled her out, and she dropped the phone out of her hand, it smashed to the ground. Tori lost connection on the other end "Meredith! Meredith?! The police are coming, are you ok?" Tori started freaking out. Meredith started to scream, hoping someone would hear her. "Shut up" the man roared, he picked up the phone and held it to his ear, "hello" his voice was raspy to the other end but clear to Meredith "don't do this" Tori said softly "the police are coming and you will get caught" she explained "don't do this" she repeated, the man chuckled in a demonic tone "it's already done" in his hands he had a crow bar, he held it high and slammed it down on Meredith, her blood curdling scream heard from miles away "Meredith" Tori yelled out. The line went dead.

Tori stood up from her desk and slowly backed away, the lady next to her watched her, as she had been for the whole conversation on the phone. "Tori are you alright?" The lady asked carefully, Tori shook her head. "I'm gonna take a break" she said slowly. Tori ran off. "Andre" she called out "Andre!" Tori turned corners searching for the police headquarters "Andre" she gasped, running to him. He took her in his arms and made sure he was holding her tight "it's okay baby, what happened?" He hushed. Tori started to sob tears seeping out her eyes "it was so horrible, I-I was- and then she- and a man was there" she couldn't control the emotions that flooded through her "She died Andre, she died" her sobs were so heart breaking. "Oh baby it'll be okay" he said softly, holding her tightly. "I'm gonna get Beck on the phone, ok he'll know what to do" Andre said, Tori nodded. He kept hold of Tori and picked his phone out of his pocket. He dialled Beck's number

"Hey man what's up?"

"It's Tori"

"Oh no, what's happened?"

"She won't exactly tell me but all she said was 'she died' I'm hoping it'll be easy for you to get it out of her" Beck sighed

"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm a counsellor, you are her boyfriend, what makes you think she'll tell me?"

"I dunno, talk to her"

"You realize I'm out on a date right now"

"Don't care, she's barely sane"

"Ugh fine- yes Jade I'll be back in a few minutes- no I'm not cheating on you-shut up-it's Tori"

"Ok just talk to her"

"Kay"

Andre handed the phone to Tori and she held it up to her right ear, she choked on her breaths as she tried to calm down

"Beck"

"Tor, what happened?"

"She was- Meredith and then - he did it and she- is dead" Tori started to cry again

"Ok Tor, listen slowly and tell me everything"

"So this girl called Meredith called and she was umm 17 and someone was in her house, so she hid and I sent the police over. But he got her and the last thing he said was 'it's already done'" Tori sobbed her heart out as Andre held her tightly listening to every word she said.

"Oh Tori, I'm so sorry"

"I couldn't help her" she said sadly handing the phone to Andre

"What do you say I do?" Andre asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you and Jade have dated for like ever"

"Beck you better fucking get here or I will- shut up!"

"Was that Jade?"

"Yeah let's hurry this up or forever will end now"

"Oh yeah, sorry, so.."

"Give her some space, maybe don't let her operate the phone anymore"

"Alright good"

"See you tomorrow, Jade and I will stop by your place"

"Ok see ya then"

Andre pressed end call and shoved his phone back into his pocket "Bade are stopping by tomorrow" he said hoping to cheer her up a little, Tori just smiled sadly, she loved them both.

The Next Day

Tori and Andre were sitting on the couch they were watching a CSI marathon when the doorbell rang "bade are here" Andre announced. He stood up from the couch and went to open the door. "Hey guys" he said, Beck and Jade stood on the other side, "hey" Jade mumbled stepping inside "Sup, hows Tori?" Beck asked, he stepped in behind Jade. "Shes alright, over on the couch if you wanna see her" All three walked over to Tori who was intently watching CSI "hey guys" she said happily. "How are you doing?" Jade asked taking a seat next to her "I'm holding up" she said carefully, Andre sighed "barely" he muttered "shes been screaming in her sleep" he added, Tori looked down embarrassed "I wouldn't blame her" Beck admitted sitting in between Jade and Tori. "Must have been horrifying" he added, Jade nodded "yeah I totally understand why your so freaked out by it" Jade said softly, she may be one if the scariest people if you piss her off, but she can also be one of the kindest and most understanding people and she loves more than anyone you could ever know, thats why shes so broken inside.

Beck and Jade stayed at Tori and Andre's house for a while trying to take Tori's mind off the call. As soon as it came time for them to leave, seriousness took over and they were telling how to stay safe "Okay Tor, I think it'd be best if you become a trainer for 911 operators" Beck said as he and Jade stood at the door, their arms linked as a tired Jade rested her head on his shoulder. "I agree" Jade mumbled tiredly. Tori nodded "I will, great seeing you guys again" she said faintly smiling. They all chorused goodbyes and Beck and Jade left.

"I feel like someone is watching me" Jade said softly. She was curled up in Beck's arms as they sat on the couch watching TV "how can you feel like someone is watching you, we're inside our house, its completely safe" Beck said holding her tighter "I'm sorry I've just been freaking out since that thing happened to Tori" Jade said scarcely, Beck smiled at her, kissing her temple "I'll make sure that never happens to you baby" Jade stared out the window, she swore she saw something move.

* * *

**what do you think? Should I continue? Or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**this one is short sorry, I wanted to update as much as I could ASAP!**

**thankyou for all the amazing reviews I feel so loved **

_someone asked what the call was about:_

_its about a 911 operator, who gets a call one night about a girl who had someone break into her apartment, she sends the police but they don't get there in time and the man kills the girl saying to the operator "Its already done" _

_6 months late the ex-operator becomes a trainer for 911 operators, when shes training them one of the ladies gets a call about a girl who has been kidnapped and the lady doesn't know what to do 'Jordan' the ex-operator steps in and helps, it turns out its the same man from 6 months ago and Jordan sets out to find him before he kills this girl. What he does is take blonde girls and cuts their hairline off and makes it into a wig, killing them after. _

_I won't exactly follow this plot line though._

* * *

6 months had passed and Tori was now happily working as a trainer for 911 operators, although she still couldn't get those words out of her head and ended up needing counselling. She was leading around a group of in-training 911 employees "This is the quiet room, if something happens on the phone and you need a break, in here is the place to go" Tori explained "Do people need that a lot?" An employee piped up, Tori's heart jumped "no" she lied, "have you ever needed it?" The person asked, "once" Tori admitted, walking off "and this is the room you will work in" she said entering a huge building with many people working like crazy. She took the group up to a desk where someone was working, they all listened in.

Jade and Cat were out eating lunch together, catching up, something they hadn't done in years "So when is the wedding?" Cat asked randomly, Jade stared at her like she was crazy "what?" She choked on her smoothie laughing slightly "I mean, like you and Beck have been dating for what like, 6 years or something, it's about time you two tie the knot" Cat said winking, Jade laughed at her best friends silliness "what about you and Robbie?" Jade teased, Cat smiled embarrassed "well we wanna wait a while before we get married, you know travel and venture into new places" She explained, Jade smiled and shook her head "I guess we could get married, but you know me, I don't like marriage, I kinda think it's stupid" Jade admitted before putting on her manliest voice and making a silly but stern face "ooh here, sign this paper to make it official you both love each other" They both laughed at her impression "I should have known" Cat giggled. "I've gotta get home, Robbie gets back tonight and we're going out for dinner" Cat explained picking up her pale pink jacket from the chair she sat in and cleaning up her stuff off the table. "Ok, bye Kitty" Jade said as Cat began to leave "See ya J" she called behind her.

Jade stopped in a few different shops on her way out of the mall. Nothing caught her interest she just felt like she was being watched. Before she exited the building into the car park she pulled out her phone and called Beck

"Hey" Jade said as he answered the phone "Hey babe, are you alright?" He asked recognizing the alerted tone in her voice, "I just feel like it's happening again" she said, Beck sighed on the other end "You feel like you're being watched?" He questioned "yeah" Jade let out a sigh. "Okay, stay on the phone with me, Kay babe" Jade smiled "okay" she walked around to her car, when out of nowhere someone had pulled out Jade screamed fearing for her life as the car hit her side, a man jumped out and ran up to her "oh my I'm so sorry, here let me help you up" he said kindly, lending a hand he helped her up then grabbed her arms and tightly held them so she couldn't move "your aren't going to scream or you'll make this more painful than it already is" he whispered into her ear, she felt his hot breath on her neck making her tense up a bit. The man pushed her into his car and started to drive. Jades phone lay there silently smashed and broken to pieces from when she had dropped it.

The man scrambled around looking for some rope or something to tie Jade up, his eyes landed on some duct tape, he dug his hand under the seat and pulled it out. First he wrapped it around her hands a few times, then around her legs, and finally he taped her mouth. He shoved her in the back seat of his car. He smiled triumphantly and began to drive "Hello Jadelyn" he said. Jade let out a muffled response that was a tie between "Hello" and "Get this fucking tape off me you asshole" The man just laughed "oh darling I wouldn't be saying anything like that to me" he chuckled, his eyes were dead and angry "I can make your life a living hell" he growled his voice low and dangerous.

"Jade!" Beck yelled into the phone, no answer. "Jade" he repeated, no answer. Beck got into his car and drove straight to the mall Jade and Cat had been at. He parked the same place Jade always did 'less people park over here, its my favourite car park' Jade was right there weren't many cars at all. He ran around the whole car park until he found what he was looking for, her phone. It lay in section 3C, smashed to pieces. "Fuck" he sighed, Jade didn't have her phone, so she had no way to tell anyone where she was. Beck took out his phone and called the one number he never thought he would have to call.

"911 whats your emergency" he recognised that voice

"Tori?"

"Beck?"

"Yeah, I've got a problem"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Call **

**Chapter 3**

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious, but I really wish I was watching it.**

**so here is chapter 3 its longer than the other one thank god but I wrote this all last night whilst playing Sims 3. I hope you all love it, cause I worked so hard on it. Anyway I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter and like 5 on the first chapter, what happened? Did I go downhill that fast?**

**The kidnapper will seem nice... At first... But in this chapter you see what he is capable of. He will be nastier than in the movie and he'll want more from Jade than the man in the movie wanted from he girl _he _kidnapped_._ **

* * *

Tori's nerves were running wild when she'd heard Beck's voice, he began to explain what had happened and Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I was on the phone with her, next thing I know I hear a car engine roaring, Jade screams and its silent" he explained. Tori's heart was thumping loudly.

"So what was she talking to you about?" Tori asked, she began to write all the information she had so far on a piece of paper "Missing person" she announced to the lady that had come to check up on her.

She began to write down everything she knew about Jade West. 'Pale skin, black hair, purple, blue streaks' "Who was Jade with?" Tori asked,

"Cat, but she had left to go home to Robbie" Beck explained.

"Ok, I'm going to do something no one has ever done before in this business" Tori said "I'm going to hang up and you are going to call the whole group over to your place, 911 isn't going to help unless we can't figure this out ourselves" Tori told him, Beck sighed,

"Okay, I'll call them all now you finish up and get to my place as soon as you can" Tori nodded and agreed. He hung up the phone and Tori handed it back to the lady who was working it.

"I'm leaving early" she said before disappearing.

* * *

Beck had hung up the phone and ended up dialling Andre's number first.

"Andre we have a problem" was how he greeted him, Andre started to freak out,

"Oh man what is it?" He questioned.

"I have no time to explain, I'm sorry to have to say this but drop everything and get to my place now" Andre said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. Next up Cat and Robbie, Beck dialled Cats number into his phone and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Beck!" She greeted happily.

"Cat thank god, I need you and Robbie here right now"

Cat gasped "Oh my, we're on our way" she said "Robbie, Beck and Jades place stat!" Cat ordered, "but I'm half way the- Stat!" The conversation was quite amusing but Beck had to hang up.

* * *

A static knock came at the door, Beck rushed over to answer finding Tori standing there with her bag and dripping wet hair.

"Thank god Tori" he said, his eyes were red like he'd been crying and Tori took in his worried expression, One she'd never experienced before, sick with worry, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I called everyone they should be here soon" Beck explained a worried expression still present on his face.

"Stop worrying we'll find Jade" Tori said seriously making her way inside.

"I can't help but worry, she is all I have" Beck told her, he didn't have his parents with him anymore, they moved back to Canada.

"And you will have her forever, now for the love of god, stop worrying yourself sick, Andre and I are highly trained in this stuff" Tori told him.

* * *

Andre was second to arrive at the Oliver/West house. He stood outside in the cold knocking until his knuckled were frozen and red.

"Andre" Tori said exasperated as she opened the doors, she pulled him into her arms and clung onto him for dear life. "I love you so much, this experience had made me realise how important you are to me" Tori told him in one breath.

"I love you to Tor, what's going on?" Andre questioned stepping inside the warm house.

"Jades been kidnapped" Beck said from behind Tori. Andre looked a mix of angry confused and sad,

"oh god, not Jade" he mumbled.

"I should have seen something like this coming" Beck said, playing with his hair, a sign he was nervous. "She had said she felt like someone was watching her, I just brushed it off like she was crazy, but someone obviously was" he mumbled to himself although the other two over heard him.

"We're gonna find her Beck" Tori told him, "We have to find her" She was sure of it.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Cat asked, looking at the map, "I'm sure it was a right back that way" she added, Robbie sighed,

"Well I'm sure it was a left" he told her, Cat frowned, she didn't like when Robbie was angry at her.

"sorry I just wanna get to Beck, he seemed so upset" She said "Ugh change this song Robbie, Justin Bieber is so overrated" Robbie did as she asked and put on some Katy Perry.

"I always thought he was underrated" Robbie mumbled.

"Uh up there is their street!" Cat exclaimed, she held onto the door and as soon as Robbie parked the car, Cat had jumped out and was running up the path.

A knock came at the door and Beck stood up to answer it "Cat!" He exclaimed seeing the little red head on the other side of the door. Cat pulled him in for a hug.

"Hi Beck!" She bubbled, she looked around and pulled a confused face "Where Jade?" She asked, Beck took in a deep breath.

"I think you better sit down" he told her, knowing it would hit Cat the hardest. Robbie ran up after locking the car door catching the last of their conversation, he had a concerned expression and placed a hand on his girlfriends back,

"I think we better go in Cat" he said softly, Cat nodded and walked through the door.

* * *

Once they were all sitting down, Beck took a deep breath and began to tell them what had happened.

"When you, Cat, left the mall leaving Jade she was scared and felt like someone was following her, so she called me and while I was talking to her, someone I think ran into her with a car, she screamed dropped the phone and now shes missing" Cat, Robbie and Andre had their mouths wide open in shock.

"Shes gone?" Andre said, Beck nodded Cat looked like she was gonna be sick.

"just like that" she mumbled.

"I need all your help to find her" Beck said, all of them nodded.

"We're gonna help you find her" Cat said,

"No matter what it takes" Robbie added in.

An idea popped into Andre's head "What if my guys get the video from the parking lot, we could find the person who hit her" he said, every one of them nodded eagerly.

* * *

Jade didn't know how long she'd been in the car, long enough to know she was out of L.A by now though. The man talked to Jade the whole way earning an angry muffled threat every few minutes from her. After what seemed like hours the car stopped and the man got out. Jade did her best to look out the window at where she was. A gas station.

Maybe she could get help. Jade tried to crawl up to see out the window better, there were a few more cars around and the strange man who had kidnapped her was filling his car with petrol. When he went inside to pay for his petrol Jade tried to open the door, it was hard, seemed like it was impossible with her hands tied.

She tried shouting "Help" which came out "Mmmph". A man who passed the car saw Jade he went up to the door and looked at her, she had fear written in her eyes. The man tried to open the door when he felt something cold run down his back, he turned around to find the owner of the car with a handle of petrol, next he lit a match.

"no, no, no" the man mumbled, the psychotic kidnapper smiled evily before lighting the poor man on fire, Jade screamed as the man in front of her went up in flames. The kidnapper left him there to burn and got back in his car.

"You bitch" he snarled, Jade screamed then it went black.

* * *

"I need security parking lot cameras on Parksons Parade Mall, Park 3C, West Side" Andre demanded to the man at the computer "We have a kidnapped girl" he announced "Jet black hair, blue eyes, pale complexion" he started to describe his friend. "Most likely wearing black" he added, Tori was standing by the door holding Cat tightly letting her cry in her arms. Andre walked around the station checking every IT worker on duty, a man working in the corner threw his hand in the air,

"Is this her?" He asked, Beck and Andre ran over, relief flooding their veins as the beautiful raven haired girl appeared on the screen.

"Yes" Andre sighed.

"Okay we have got the number plate, AT4 837" A man yelled out, Andre started to write down everything thing they said. Beck watched the screen as his girlfriend was pulled into the car.

"Play it again" he demanded.

The worker obliged and rewinded the tape. Jade was walking down the parking lot clearly looking around and clearly in sight to the kidnapper, she took one last step and the car backed into her at full speed, obviously on purpose. She fell to the ground screaming the phone was thrown out if hands and the man jumped out of his car. Beck watched again as the man whispered something in Jades ear and pushed her into his car.

"He's sick" Andre said, Tori, Cat and Robbie crowded around the computer.

"We can find him, we got his number plate" Tori said determinedly. Beck sighed.

"I certainly hope so"

* * *

**just because they know the number plate, doesn't mean they will find him... MWAHAHAHA **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious or The Call.**

**Animal came out yaaaaaaaayyy**

**i haven't been able to watch it, probably never will. Overprotective parents pffh**

**anyway this chapter has nightmares of each main character about Jade. And after each nightmare there's a part where jades describing where she is.**

* * *

"Attention all cars on the road, we're looking for a car AT4 837, the driver has kidnapped a 23 year old woman, she has short black hair, blue eyes and pale skin, if you see them please contact the police"

Jade woke up, everything was a daze, she heard the man growling and cussing to himself,

"Your awake beautiful" he said with a sick smile on his face, Jade groaned and he chuckled evilly "It looked like your friends are coming for you, too bad they'll have the wrong car" it was only then Jade realised the car had stopped moving.

The man reached towards Jade and untapped the duct tape on her hands "Listen to me, you are going to do exactly as I say or you will regret ever living" his voice was low and dangerous. Jade nodded.

She was hauled out of the car, and pushed into the shop "You're going to get me a pack of cigarettes, kay?" He whispered, she nodded "Why do I have to do it?" Her raised his hand and slapped her across the face "Don't talk back, now go" he snapped, Jade nodded and walked into the shop.

Jade wandered around looking for a pack of cigarettes, she'd never bought them before. She saw the packets at the front counter and walked up. "One pack of smokes" she demanded, the man nodded and turned to get the pack. Jade sighed and acted as normal as she could, staring around the shop until a certain poster caught her eye

Marcus De Foster

Wanted for Kidnappings, Rape, Sexual Abuse and Murder.

His photo alarmed her the most, it was the man waiting outside for her. She now knew why he asked her to get his cigarettes.

* * *

"You think the news alert was enough?" Cat asked, her mind running crazy she was up so late with worry, "It'll be okay, Cat" Tori assured her, as they settled into their separate beds. "We'll all stay here tonight in case something happens" Cat smiled just as Andre and Robbie stepped in.

"You girls ready for bed?" Andre asked Tori frowned "We're not 3 years old Andre" she mumbled, Andre laughed taking a seat in his bed with Tori.

Each of them slowly wandered off to sleep.

* * *

Tori's POV

"I-I'm scared Tori" Jade whispered across the phone, I tried to stay calm "It's okay Jade, stay away from the man" I had no idea what was happening, it was like my mouth knew what to say, without my mind thinking about it.

"T-Tor-i" Jade started to break down "Don't cry, he'll hear you" I said, all I could see was black.

"What are you doing" came a raspy voice, as if on purpose an image played in my mind. It was a man, in his hand a large crow bar. His breathing was slow but loud. He had tattoos covering his arms and legs. He brought the crow bar up and slammed it down. Next thing I know Jades blood curdling scream comes from the phone "It's already done" the words echoed in my head from last time.

"No, no, no" I whimpered repeating those words over and over until I woke up. My eyes opened and I saw the dark room surrounding me, I was still whimpering, I couldn't stop. What was happening to Jade.

It's dark now... I can't see anything. My hands are tied I've been trying to untie them for hours. Nothing's working. All I can do is sit and cry. No ones coming to find me, no ones going to comfort me.

* * *

Andre's POV

"I tried" Jade mumbles, her eyes landing on her chest and scanning to her feet "It just wasn't enough" I watched her speechless as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Around me tens of police officers, all checking out whatever this place was... Some kind of... Crime scene.

The pale; paler than usual. Raven haired girl in front of me isn't breathing, its there just slowing. "Shes struggling to breathe" a paramedic calls out placing a hand on her blood covered wrist, trying to find a pulse. Nothing.

They all rush to the chair Jade was sitting in. I scanned her body. Blood. Blood everywhere. A deep gash in her stomach, her arms covered in bright red, fresh cuts. Her usual perfect black clothing, replaced with a bloody white shirt. I think its white at least, thats how much blood there was. A bloody light blue checkered shirt chucked over the top, revealing more cuts on her arms. It felt like the middle of winter and bloody shorts were all she had, her black combat boots covered up to her knees. But it didn't help cover all the other cuts and bruises she had.

I watched from a distance as they all tended to her. I wanted to do something, no, I needed to do something. But I couldn't seem to move my feet, I was stuck. I couldn't turn to look at anyone or anything, my sight was set on Jade. I wanted to turn away as soon as I saw the look on the paramedic that had felt her pulse.

"Its too late" he said quietly, I didn't want to hear it. She couldn't, she couldn't be dead.

All of a sudden whatever reality this was started to twist, and the paramedics started to punch Jade. They were stabbing her arms with knives with creepy alien like misshaped faces. They screamed and this nightmare just got worse. I wanted to stop them but my feet wouldn't move. I was glued to the ground and my heart froze. Everything hurt.

I woke up panting and screaming, yelling still my throat was dry. Sobbing like a 5 year old.

I try and make myself fall asleep. I'm tired but my eyes won't rest, neither will my mind. It runs like a roller coaster, my heart jolting at every different thought and memory. Who will rescue me? Who will miss me when I'm gone?

* * *

Cat's POV

"Jadey" I scream "Jadey" she doesn't respond, just lies there. Everything is silent, her breathing slows and her confident voice is reduced to a whisper "Oh Cat" she huffs, struggling to breathe.

My feet move towards her and I kneel down by her side "Jadey, you'll be okay" I hear myself saying, more reassuring myself than her. I think she knows how bad it is.

Jades face falls "Cat" she mumbles. "Your my sister, and my best friend since I was 7. I don't think I'd be alive right now without you, and I won't be for much longer but Kitty" she took a deep a breath as she could manage "You helped me through my depression and I'm always gonna watch over you for that"

I began to sob, every part of me hurt. Though this moment didn't seem real. I picked my broken sister up and placed her head on my lap

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel"

I watch Jades face as I sing to her. She's smiling weakly, it's taking the rest of her energy away.

Suddenly she's not moving, she's not breathing either. No ones around to hear my sobbing pleads for her to awake. I know she is long gone though.

I'm a blubbering mess when I wake up. My head pounds and my eyes can't stay open for more than a second. It takes a while to adjust to the bright light.

The grounds cold, really cold. I can't feel my feet or my hands, both have been tied very tightly I know that for sure. I start to hear voices and slowly start to prey it's nothing deadly. Stay calm I tell myself.

* * *

Beck's POV

The hospital is very unwelcoming, very. I watch Jade, she's lying so peacefully in the hospital bed. You probably wouldn't say that if you were with me but, compared to the nights I've spent with a broken and depressed, suicidal Jade. This is one of the most assuring. It's all in her eyes, although they're closed, they're not closed tightly only lightly. She's just asleep I tell myself.

They hadn't changed her out of her old clothes yet. A shredded black dress and ripped tights, both covered in blood. Her thick black eye liner smeared all over her face from tears. I had a feeling something bad had happened due to all the cuts and smeared blood that covered her body. I could no longer see her porcelain white skin it was a pinky red colour and her black hair was now a combination of red, brown and blonde, I have no idea how.

She still looks beautiful no matter how blood covered or tired and broken she looks. I love her all the same if not more. She would punch me for saying something like that. I really wish she'd just awake and punch me in the arm or slap me in the face. A sign she was alive and a sign she would still be Jade.

I couldn't move my head it was focused on her and it hurt to watch, her to see her and not be able to fix her. I heard the beeping from the heart monitor suddenly stop and let me know all my hope has disappeared.

Doctors and nurses arrived to my side and began to check on Jade. And suddenly she disappears before my eyes and all thats left is a black hole. I fall through the black hole and into reality

Everyone around me is crying. Andre and Tori are in their bed both screaming and sobbing their eyes out. Cat is in her bed with Robbie as he sings 'Concrete Angel' to her which only seems to make jet scream and cry more.

The door opens and a figure stands before me. I can faintly make out the look. It's Marcus. And he's back for revenge.

* * *

**next chapter is alllllll Jade and Marcus! Be warned it will get very dark and disturbing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or The Call. Its late, I need sleep but I wanna update this cause I just finished and I haven't updated in a while!**

**so its officially school holidays yaaaayy! *throws party* just kidding I'm a loner I don't go to parties nor host them. **

**Anyway I'm really happy cause**

**My Everything!**

**Break Free**

**Animal**

**Killing Daddy**

**Liz's album is ALMOST finished **

**I wanna see animal so baadddd but I can't :(**

**WARNING: ending borderline T/M if you don't like smut don't read ending I'll put a line where you should stop reading if you don't.**

**okay?**

**okay.**

* * *

Marcus slammed Jade back into his car. "Wait here" he growled. Jade watched as he walked over to a friendly 40 year old man, waving acting all friendly back.

Marcus pulled out his gun and held it up to the man "Move and I shoot" Marcus said evilly a smirk present on his face.

The poor man nodded "hand over the keys to your car" Marcus demanded. The man handed the keys to Marcus "Me and my lovely friend are going to permanently borrow it" he told the man.

"Would you like to join us?" Marcus asked kindly, the man shook his head "Oh too bad, my little friend would love a buddy to talk to" the man again shook his head

"She's very pretty, young, in her twenties" Marcus described. The man hesitated before shaking his head for the last time. Marcus smiled and held the gun up

"Okay, goodbye" he smirked. Pulling on the trigger setting a bullet free to hit the man in the head. He fell to the ground. Dead in a second.

Marcus hauled the body into the car and placed him in the back.

He then went back over to Jade and opened the car door menacingly "To the other car now" he said, Jade nodded as she saw the gun drawn behind Marcus' back. She stepped in the back seeing the blood all over the seats and the dead man lying next to her. Marcus started the car and began to drive away.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked, Marcus caught her eye but ignored her "What do you want from me?" Marcus smiled "Oh I have lots to do with you, just you wait beautiful" Jade grimaced at him calling her 'beautiful' "I won't hurt you yet"

They drove for hours on hours, not stopping once. Marcus tried to make a conversation with Jade but she would shoot back some angry comment.

"If you continue to be rude, your stay will be much less welcoming" Marcus growled. Jade ignored him "Where are you taking me?" She asked, staring outside at the deserted lands they were driving past with few other cars on the road. "We're almost there, just another half hour or so" Marcus mumbled.

Just as Marcus had said half an hour later the car halted to a stop on the side of the road, no cars around to see them as he opened the door and stepped out.

He walked over to Jades side and opened the door. She tumbled out and fell on the ground in a painfully quick motion. "Where the hell are we?" She yelled. Marcus smiled before bringing his hand to her face and slapped her. "Don't yell at me" he said calmly. Jade scowled "Why what will you do?" She asked angrily, shielding her face from a punch he threw at her. He smiled at her reflexes "Wow Jade" he gasped sarcastically. "I'm always one step ahead of you" he kicked his leg behind both her feet so she fell backwards. "I can kill you whenever I want" he growled as she looked up at him. She shrugged her shoulders "And if that's not enough, I will kill every friend of yours" he told her "Cat, Andre, Tori, Robbie... Trina" he named them all except one "And Beck" he finished with a devil like smile.

"Do whatever you want with me just don't hurt them!" She growled. "You don't have to tell me twice" Marcus mused, pulling Jade to her feet. "Let's go"

His grip on her cardigan was tight as he pulled her further and further into the hot deserted desert like lands. Once they got to a small shack in the middle of no where Marcus stopped "This is where you'll spend the night" he told her grinning, she scrunched her nose at the fowl smell "What is this?" She questioned "A home for hobos?" Marcus rolled his eyes and pulled her inside.

"Now before I take you tomorrow, you need to rest and clean up" Marcus told her, Jades mouth dropped "Where are you taking me tomorrow?" She asked, Marcus laughed as he stopped at a door "Let me just say it's not as fun as a strip club" he told her. He unlocked the door and pushed her in.

"There's a shower and toilet in the room over there" he said pointing to a wooden door. "An apple on the table over there and that's all you get to eat" he said "You may throw it up in the toilet to, it's a good thing if your skinny" he laughed.

Jade turned around to look at the room. It was like any normal room but it had no windows just a lamp next to the bed. Jade groaned and picked up the apple she took a bite out of it. 'Disgusting' she thought. The bed looked like it hadn't been used in a while, the sheets were old and worn out.

Jade walked into the room next to it. A shower and a toilet with a sink she observed. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to take a shower it didn't look that bad. She carefully took off her items of clothing hoping to wash some of the blood off her shirt. Jade stepped into the shower the water was medium temperature, she wanted it hotter though it wouldn't go up anymore.

The room was painted white but had turned a disgusting yellow colour over the years. The toilet looked quite new than what Jade had expected. As she rinsed her hair she began to wonder how she would escape this place, attack him, find a phone. She wondered if the group were looking for her.

Jade sighed "Hopefully" she mumbled to herself. It was quite dark when Jade stepped out of the shower and put a clean white towel around her body. She dried herself off before walking into the other room. A fresh new outfit had been laid out on her bed. It consisted of a tiny black dress and some black stilettos, Jade hated those. She shrugged and put them on it was all she had since her bloody clothes had been taken away.

Marcus walked in just as Jade had zipped up her dress. He shook his head at her "Thats for tomorrow" he told her, she stared at him angrily "Whats tomorrow?" She questioned. Marcus brought his finger up to her lips and shushed her "Its a surprise, you'll earn me lots of money" he smirked. Jade scowled at him and stamped her heel onto his bare foot. He screamed in pain as Jade tried to make a run for the exit.

Jade succeeded and began to run back downstairs. She skipped every few step reminding herself Marcus would he right behind her. As she got to the bottom of the steps she ran into a huge block standing in her way. She fell backwards and looked up at the men standing in front of her.

Two large angry men stood before her. They were quite muscly and large. Tattoos covered their arms and one of their's faces. Jade cowered back away from the men then bumping into Marcus. He scowled at her "Bitch I was being kind to you!" He shouted, reminding Jade of when she was younger and her father would shout at her. "Well it seems your eager to learn about tomorrow" he smiled looking up at the men infront of Jade. "Why don't we practice" Jades mouth went dry in worry as the 3 men around her were laughing and staring at her with an evil eye.

The two men pulled Jade to her feet and brought her back upstairs. They took her to a room she hadn't been in, it was quite modern with a double bed and clean furniture. They men laid Jade down on the bed so she was in a very uncomfortable position. A little bit after Marcus walked in, he had an angry revengeful smile plastered on his face. "You boys want to join in?" He asked the men standing either side of Jade. She watched their expressions lighten as he asked and they nodded uncontrollably. Marcus smiled "I'm gonna enjoy this"

**A/N: Stop Here**

* * *

"Jacob, would you like to be first?" Marcus offered kindly, Jacob nodded eagerly Jade shut her eyes tightly as Jacob walked up "Can we have some privacy?" He asked the other two, they both nodded and left them alone.

"I hear your name is Jade" Jacob said, Jade nodded still keeping her eyes shut. "Well Jade" Jacob smiled climbing onto the bed "I think you beautiful" he told her, pulling off her tiny dress. She bit her lip, she was so scared. Jade had a faint idea what was going to happen, she feared it the moment Marcus had pulled her into his car. Jacob fixated his eyes on her chest and smiled widely. "You have the best body I have ever seen" he exclaimed bringing his lips to her chest and kissing her torso. Jade held in a scream of anger and fright. She knew she couldn't fight the grip he had on her arms was way to strong. "Do you mind if I just-" Jacob couldn't help himself he slipped off her underwear. Jade tried to pull away every chance she got, trying to bring her hand up to slap him but his grip was to tight. Jacob climbed on top of her and brought his mouth close to her ear "Don't fight, it'll just make everything worse" he whispered. Jade ignored him and tried to get away but she couldn't. Jacob got fed up with her and began take his pants off right on top of her. Jade shut her eyes as tightly as possible taking in short breaths at a time. "You asked for it whore" he smirked. Jade screamed for help as he hurt her even more. But the pain had only just begun.

**Please review!**

**I love waking up to nice reviews and any suggestions for the next chapter I'd love to hear them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or The Call**

**This chapter is short cause I wrote it all today and wanted to leave it with a bit of mystery. You might think everything will be ok but just you wait.**

**anyway KILLING DADDY! YAAAAY it's gonna be so perfect! **

**please R&R**

"The man was found dead his body burnt to ashes by petrol, this was not by accident. A man who has kidnapped 23 year old Jade West from Parksons Parade Mall two days ago. The mans car has been found at a gas station just North-West if Arizona, we will continue the search for Jade West until we no longer believe she is alive" The news lady stated. Everyone watched in awe. Cat squeaked a scared noise "They can't just give up when they think she's no longer alive" Andre's tone was outraged but he kept it to an inside voice. "Everybody get in the car" Beck demanded, Cats face turned into a confused expression "Why?" She questioned "We're going on a road trip"

They all piled into the car, they all fit and it was quite comfortable. Beck drove, Cat and Robbie sat in the middle and Tori and Andre were seated at the very back, they still had lots of seats left.

"First we're going to find the man who had burned to death" Andre yelled from the back of the car, the group agreed. "Off we go then" Beck shouted back. The began to drive. It took 3 hours before Cat decided she needed to pee, so they stopped at a gas station. Tori and Andre went inside to buy some food and drinks for the trip which consisted of chips and lemonade. Beck bought a coffee as he hadn't got much sleep that night. Robbie stayed by the car and listened to the radio for more news as he waited for Cat to return.

Once they had all returned the car, with empty bladders and full stomachs. They began to drive again "How much longer?" Cat asked, Robbie sighed and looked at his pear pad "About another 2 hours or so" he told them earning a groan from Tori and a a sigh from Cat as well as an eye roll from the two boys. "That's only half way, Jades probably in Arizona by now" Andre said. The rest of them groaned.

"Any games we can play?" Cat asked, none of them had an answer. A smile appeared on Tori's face "What about Never Have I Ever?" She decided, everyone else shook their heads, beside Cat who seemed crazy at the idea. "Oh come on" Tori tried to convince them. After the girls pleaded a few times the two boys gave in.

"Never have I ever kept a job longer than 2 years" Tori started, each of them put a finger down, it was an easy one but they were only starting off. "Never have I ever had sex" Cat said quietly, she looked around the car only Tori and Andre put a finger down. "Never have I ever been to England" Robbie said, Tori and Cat both out a finger down. Next was Andre "Never have I ever killed a bird" He said smirking as Cat put down a finger, he'd heard that story many times. Tori also put a finger down "I was 8 and I was out 'shooting' with my dad" she explained.

They kept playing until Tori was left with 3 fingers, Cat was left with 5 being the innocent one when they came to dirty questions and Robbie had one left and Andre was out. "Never have I ever kissed a boy" Robbie said laughing the two girls groaned and put a finger down, Andre laughed at the two of them hysterically. "Never have I ever drunk alcohol" Tori said, none of them put a finger down "Wow" Andre gasped. Beck turned around and laughed at them "Are you three serious?" He turned his attention back to the road. "I didn't ever want to even at parties I didn't drink I always knew when they spiked the punch"

The game finished and wasn't as entertaining as they would've liked. "Still another hour and a bit" Andre confirmed checking his phone. "Anyone want to swap with me?" Beck asked, Robbie threw his hand up "I wouldn't mind" he said. They stopped a few minutes after and the boys swapped places.

Cat wrapped her arms around Beck when he sat down "It's going to be okay" she whispered. "Let's play a game to take your mind off her" Andre decided "Okay, but if it's never have I ever, I'm jumping out of here and walking" he joked, Andre laughed "Inside eye spy?" Cat asked the group shook their heads "We're not 5 years old" Beck snapped but immediately took it back "sorry Kitty" he apologized, Cat's frowning face turned back into a smile assuring him it was all okay.

They decided on 'Guess my name' Cat had offered it obviously being an expert on car games. Andre started he slid his hand down his face getting into character. He had a stone cold expression, a pout and evil looking eyes, before proceeding to pretend to dig his teeth into something. "Robert Patterson" Cat shouted. Andre laughed and nodded "Yep" Tori shook her head "You would play the worst vampire" she giggled. Cat was up next she opened her mouth and held her hand high signalling to Tori she was holding a very high note "Mariah Carey!" Tori guessed. Cat giggled and nodded "Yep" Tori went next she pulled her hair to one side and started throwing her hands in random directions "Star Wars!" Cat squealed, Tori shook her head and kept putting her arms at random places around the car "Elsa, from ummm- Frozen" Beck guessed. He'd seen the movie with his little cousin. Tori nodded "Yes! Great answer" she said clapping her hands. Beck thought for a minute, his favourite actor came to mind. He pulled his face into a relaxed look and did a Johnny Depp impression. Andre guessed it immediately "Pirates Of The Caribbean, Captain Jack, Johnny Depp!" He shouted pointing his finger at Beck. They all laughed and kept playing.

"We have arrived!" Robbie announced. They all shouted in joy and piled out of the car. They saw the police investigating the murder scene. The station was out of use but they proceeded to examine the place. They went in and looked around. "Hey guys look at this" Cat called, each of them ran over. They stood in front of the counter and looked at the wanted poster on the wall. "You don't think-" Tori couldn't even finish her sentence "Rape" Cat mumbled "Sexual Abuse" Robbie added "Kidnappings" Andre said, Beck sucked in a breath "Murder" he finished.

When Jade woke up she found herself lying on a cold bed with no memory of what happened. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at herself, she was covered by blankets but her clothes were missing in action. Marcus walked in with a sick smile on his face and a black dress in his hands. "Your wearing this... for now" he watched as she put it on "Don't be afraid" he assured her. Jade pulled the clothes under the blanket and put them on, better that than nothing.

He gave her another apple before tying her hands and feet. Jade was thrown into the back of a car and it started to drive. She saw a phone and grabbed it, being the flexible person she was, she was able to pull her hands back from behind her and typed in a number she would remember for life. She was able to hold it up to her ear.

"Beck?" She asked nervously

"Jade?"


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: don't own victorious or The Call**

**here is the next chapter my only warning is there are some bad words and dark themes. you kinda work out where Jade is going in his one.**

* * *

They stayed overnight at a hotel just down the road it was getting late and they didn't have that much further to go. Cat and Robbie took a double bed, Tori and Andre took the other and Beck had to take the single in the room with Cat and Robbie, knowing they wouldn't get up to anything... Bad.

They each fell asleep wondering where Jade was and how she was surviving. The next morning was quite busy they had slept in the same clothes they had worn yesterday and had to wear them all over again today. Tori complained as she waited for her shower turn, Cat kept herself busy on her phone playing grumpy gerbils while Robbie was in the shower and Andre and Beck were having a conversation in the car about where they were headed.

"So up to the gas station 'Marcus' if it's even him has left his car at" Beck nodded "Yeah we can-" he began before his phone rang

"Answer it" Andre said "I'll continue cleaning up the mess"

Beck got out of the car and held the phone to his ear, it was an unknown number.

"Beck?" His heart stopped at the voice, he would know it anywhere even over the phone

"Jade?" He questioned, he heard her swallow

"Yeah" came her reply as relief flooded through the both of them.

"Oh my god, what's happened to you" he asked, she sighed

"Marcus De Foster kidnapped me, he's taking me somewhere and I'm in the back of some kind of truck" she explained.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked

"I'm at- No not really last I saw it was the middle of some dry land" Beck thought to himself for a second.

"Arizona you're on the outskirts of Arizona that's where we're heading now. Stay on the phone please" he begged.

He ran to Andre who was still cleaning the car.

"Nearest police station, now" he demanded. Andre nodded and jumped into the car. He drove as Beck stayed on the phone with the traumatized girl.

"Did they hurt you?' He asked, Jade swallowed loudly

"Yes" she admitted "But not badly, they hit me-"

"Wait, they?" Jade sighed

"There's three of them" she told him "They-T-They uhh" she didn't want to finish

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"They raped me" she admitted, he felt a sudden urge of pain and anger flood through him.

"How could they-" his voice was soft and low nothing like how he felt.

"All three of them" she said.

Andre pulled up at the police station at a halt and both boys ran inside.

"I have a kidnapped girl on the phone we need to trace her" Beck told the officer, he quickly led them to a computer and plugged the phone in after a minute a signal came up.

"We found her" Andre cheered.

The arrow pointed up following a car, it was about to enter a city, Phoenix. "Alright, Jade we have your location your about to enter Phoenix" Jades mouth dropped

"Phoenix? I'm that far away!" Andre frowned,

"Don't worry we're on our way" he assured her.

Beck stayed on the phone with Jade as he and Andre drove back to the hotel. When they arrived, he handed the phone to Cat so she could talk some sense and calmness into Jade.

"Jadey where are you?" Cat asked

"Phoenix, the guys told me" Jade responded

"Do you want to talk to Tori?" She questioned, Jade shook her head.

"No I want to keep talking to you Kitty" she mumbled, Cat giggled.

"Good I wanna keep talking to you as well" she said smiling widely, Tori's face dropped as she heard Cats reply.

Cat held the phone to her ear and secured it with her shoulder as she fixed the beds up. She was confused to why Beck had handed the phone to her and not talked to her himself, not that Cat didn't like talking to Jade, she loved it but she knew Beck and Jade had a special relationship, a dysfunctional one that breaks a lot but always gets fixed through everything.

Time was ticking and as they got into the car, Jades call had disconnected making the whole group nauseous. They drove as much as they could, Cat kept her pee in this time, she did it for Jade. It was almost a 2 hour drive, give or take a few minutes. They drove and drove further and further until they reached Phoenix. This was it.

* * *

The car jolted to a stop and Jade quickly pressed end on the phone. If she got caught that was it. Her legs were cramping from being crossed for such a long time while in the truck, it was cold and the dress she was made to wear was disgustingly short.

The two big men hauled her out of the truck, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light but what she saw was an abandoned junkyard like place. There was a huge building, it was in an alley. Marcus lead the men, holding Jade, to a back door.

"Don't touch me" Jade snapped at them, but they ignored her.

"We're here" Marcus announced as he lead them through a few rooms. They stopped in a room full of people.

"What the fuck is this place?" Jade shouted. Although she wasn't heard over the loud music. Around her were girls wearing tiny dresses and dancing like strippers. Jade pulled a face and tried to escape but the men were still holding her although they were looking around and staring at the girls, who were doing very disgusting things.

"Marcus!" A man exclaimed walking over to them. He had a business suit on, fancy sun glasses that he didn't need cause they were inside and slicker back hair. "Andrew, Tom" he acknowledged looking the men either side of Jade. "Is this my Hollywood girl?" He asked looking at her. "I'm not yours" Jade spat. The man laughed. "You will be soon enough"

Jade was taken to an empty room in the back of the building. The four men stood around her making her feel tiny and breakable. "So this is the one you promised me" The man said walking around the room. "Let's see if you fit in here"

"Name"

Jade ignored him.

"Name?" He repeated.

"I'm not a slut"

"Tell me your name"

"I'm not your whore"

"Tell me your fucking name"

"Jade"

"What?"

"Jadelyn is my name"

"How old are you"

"Certainly not as old as you"

"Tell me your age"

"No"

"Tell me you fucking slut"

"I'm fucking Taylor Swift"

"What?"

Marcus rolled his eyes.

"She's 22"

"Alright"

"You sing, act or dance?"

"I told you I'm fucking Taylor Swift"

"What does that mean, you can't?"

"Bitch I will fucking destroy you in a sing off, don't diss Taylor"

"Is she always like this?" The man asked the three, they all shrugged.

"Have you had sex before?"

"What's your fucking problem?"

"Answer me"

"Why, do you want some?"

"Not yet"

"I'm not a whore"

The questions kept coming but it was nothing compared to when they striped her, so this scary man could check her out. Jade felt so alone and scared.

"She's gorgeous, absolutely perfect" Jade overheard the scary man saying. "Marcus you really outdid yourself" she heard them laugh "I asked for some Hollywood entertainment, and that's exactly what you got me"

"When do I get my money?" Marcus asked

"As soon as she gets to work"

"And when will that be?"

"As soon as she wakes up"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: don't own victorious of anything like that in this story. **

**Sorry it's late and there's probably lots of spelling mistakes. Anyway I hope to update quicker it's just that school went back and I don't have as much time to write. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"Do you know where she is?" Tori asked as they passed the sign that read 'Now Entering Phoenix'

"Nope, somewhere in the city is my best guess" Beck explained, he had driven so far today. His head was aching, his feet hurt and he hadn't slept well last night.

"Are you alright?" Cat asked kindly, poking her head up from behind the seats.

"Do you want me to drive?" Andre questioned from the very back.

"I'm fine" Beck replied, but proved himself wrong when he yawned.

"Pull over I'm driving!" Tori shouted as Cat and Robbie laughed.

Beck ended up pulling over on the side of the road a few metres down and Tori and him swapped.

"Just another half hour or so till we get into town" Robbie told them all. They all threw their arms, except Tori, up in the air and shouted yays as loud as they could. Cat squealed.

"What can we do?" Cat asked. Andre smiled and reached into his bag.

"I don't know about you guys but I always come prepared" he exclaimed. Andre pulled out a guitar and placed it on his lap. "What should we sing?"

"Katy Perry!" Cat squealed

"Justin Beiber" was followed by an angry "No"

" 'Dre pass the guitar" Beck said, Andre complied and passed it over.

"Anyone know Summertime Sadne-" Cat gasped.

"Yes!" She squealed. Beck nodded

"Cat knows obviously" he said.

"I know." Robbie said

"So do I." Andre added

They sang Summertime Sadness together and Tori joined in the parts she knew.

"I've gotta call Sam and tell her where I am" Cat explained "Beck can I use your phone?" He shrugged and handed her his phone.

"Sam?.. No I forgot... Did you make it yourself or did Dice?... That's what I thought... Oh my, did you get me one... Fine.." They listened to her conversation with her roommate.

"Cat get to the point" Robbie snapped after hearing enough banter from her.

"So I'm in Arizona... No I don't know what kind of bacon they have... Yes I'll get you some... We're looking for Jade... Yes that's Jade... No, no, no that's Tori... Jade watched you jump the tuna in high school... The actress... Yes... No she doesn't like meat... Goodbye Sam... Bye... No, Good Bye!" Cat pressed end and sighed "She's a handful."

They kept driving until it was late in the afternoon. "Can we stop for dinner?" Cat asked tiredly. The others nodded and agreed.

"We'll stop on the Main Street, check out some buildings and look for a place to stay and eat" Tori decided.

They stopped a few miles down at the Main Street, they all piled out in a hurry and gathered under the shelter.

"C'mon let's find a place to eat" Andre decided.

"Quickly" Cat added, she wanted to find Jade as soon as possible but, it felt impossible. They all quickly sped down the pathway until they found a fitting place to eat. Taco Bell was agreed on by all but Tori, but she didn't want to pick a fight so she just went along with them all.

"Eat quickly" Cat demanded after finishing her food, she anxiously waited for everyone else who were still forcefully trying to cram food down their throats, afraid of what Cat would do if they didn't.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Tori told her. Cat groaned, it was so unlike her to act like this.

"Do you not care, is that it?" She snapped, her deep brown eyes were filled with worry. "The day Amy West took her own life, I swore I would look after Jadey, no matter how many times she denied it, I stood by her constantly and I will until the day I die." With that Cat stood up and fled the fast food place. The others were still eating and chewing their foods, they all wanted to get up and go after Cat but they didn't. Beck stood up, he had just finished his food as Cat had ran out. He left the room after her and went running down the street screaming her name.

"Cat!" He called into the abandoned streets. "Cat"

The innocent red head emerged from the shadow she was hiding in.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Beck shook his head. "You have every right to have done that, I would've done the same."

"I just really want her here, I want her to smile and laugh again cause after this it's going to take a long time until she's okay" Cat said, her voice filled with worry and disappointment.

"I know" Was all Beck was able to stutter out, as he reached over to hug the small red head. "We're gonna find her"

"I wonder what she's doing" Cat said as they began to walk back inside.

"I'd rather not know, it hurts to much to think about"

"Imagine she's in a happy place" Cat said softly, "Butterflies and rainbows with lots of pink ducks and-"

"That makes Jade mad" Beck pointed out, Cat nodded.

"With coffee and Llamas dressed up as Maleficent while singing parodies of Lana Del Rey songs" They both laughed.

"She'd be in heaven there" Beck said smiling widely.

* * *

"Does it worry you that there are people out there that want to kill everyone" Andre said casually as they walked down the street checking each shop.

"That has never worried me until now when you brought it up" Beck said as he looked into the window of a shop.

"Like Jade?" Tori asked. Cat turned to stare angrily at her, her usually smiley face turned into an innocent frown.

"Jade would never do that, Tori!" Cat snapped. "Maybe you saw her that way, but I never did"

"Calm down Cat" Robbie said softly, placing a comforting hand in her shoulder. Cat jumped away from him and into Beck's arms.

"Leave her alone Robbie" Beck growled. Staring daggers into his eyes. Robbie stood in his place oblivious to what was wrong, as did Andre and Tori.

"What did I do?" Robbie stuttered, he just wanted Cat to calm down and tried to help her out.

"Yeah Beck, back off" Andre snarled, as he wrapped a protective arm around Tori.

"We need to find Jade!" Tori reminded them all. They all looked at her bewildered, forgetting she was even here.

"I think it'd be better if we split up" Andre announced.

"Beck and I," Cat decided, "and Robbie, Andre and Tori"

They each nodded and set off in their groups.

Beck and Cat ran around the streets frantically looking for their best friend. They searched until it was so late they could hardly see anything unless it was under a street light.

"What's the time?" Cat asked breathlessly.

"Almost 2 in the morning" Beck answered. Cat groaned stubbornly.

"We need to keep going" She declared.

"Cat it's late-"

"We can't give up on her" Cat burst out. Tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away in a swift angry motion.

"Hey Cat" Beck said staring across the street "hey" he mumbled absent-mindedly.

"What?" He pointed over to the other side of the street, a huge warehouse was lit up, so late at night.

"Shouldn't it be closed" he said. Cat nodded. "Let's check it out, who knows what's in there"

They carefully crossed the street and entered the building. As soon as they stepped through the door Beck covered his small friends eyes.

"What's going on?" Cat mumbled through the darkness. His hands covered her eyes.

"Nothing you need to see" he told her shielding his own eyes, from the sight that was supposed to be attractive to him, but wasn't.

"Oh" Was all Cat could stutter from her worried body. They were about to turn and leave but Cat stopped in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Pulling Beck's hand off her face.

"No."

"It sounded like-" He suddenly heard it.

"Jade."

"Text Andre and Tori" Cat told him. He did as she said an pulled out his phone texting them a short 'Get here now' with the place they were at.

"Come with me" Cat said. She pulled him over to a table at whatever kind of bar this was. They sat there and looked around, corner to corner, wall to wall. They didn't see her.

"Maybe she's backstage" Cat claimed pointing to the stage that stood at the front. Beck glanced around the place.

"I have an idea" he announced. "Gimme 50" he said. Cat pulled out a $50 note out of her bra and handed it to him. He pulled a disgusted face but shrugged it off. It's Cat, he reminded himself. "Stay here"

He walked up to a man who had woman crowded around him, Beck did his best to look and act attracted to all the woman when secretly he thought they were horrible. "You got one performing?" Beck asked the man, he nodded. "You think I could get a backstage pass to see a, before show ritual." The man smirked and nodded.

"Sure but it'll cost you" he said in a deep heavy voice. Beck pulled the $50 note that came from Cats bra out and handed it over to the man. "I know it's not much but if she does a good job, I'll give you more" Beck lied. The man smiled and took his money.

"Behind there" he pointed to a backstage door. Beck nodded and walked over.

He looked at Cat and made eye contact to let her know what he was doing, he felt bad leaving her alone there. Too innocent, he reminded himself. He opened the door and walked in. It was a bare room, with a few musical equipment like things in boring old boxes. He explored the room, it contained all sorts of sex toys and microphones ready to be used. What was this place? He asked himself. He walked around a corner and saw a girl standing by a window looking out into the darkness. She had raven black hair and a strapless black dress on.

"I want you" he said in a disguised low voice. She didn't turn around, just sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to ummm," she paused "perform." She lowered her head so her hair fell onto her face. "I can't be with you"

"Not even me?" Beck asked changing his voice back to normal. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She brought her head up and turned around slowly, not even believing who she saw.

"Beck!" Jade gasped, her body frozen in shock. "How did you- Why did- What was- I-" she couldn't finish any of her sentences. All she did was run over and hug him so tightly, clinging onto him for dear life.

"I told you we'd find you" Beck said holding her tightly. She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"How did you find me?"

"Just luck I guess, this place was open and we didn't know what it was" Jade smiled weakly and pulled him closer. "Let's get you out of here" he said.

'Next up... Jade West' A voice announced.

"What was that?" Beck asked. "Jade?"

"Their coming" she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Marcus"

Beck hid behind a tall box and watched as a man came into the room and walked to Jade.

"You're up now" He said, Jade nodded not daring to look him in the eyes. Her eyes followed the pattern of the floor boards. "You know the deal, highest bidder gets you" Jade nodded. It was disgusting, she thought, they all paid money to have sex with her and the one who pays the most gets her for the night.

"Take that dress off, you won't get any money wearing something like that" Marcus growled then swiftly ran off. Beck watched Jade pull the tight dress over her starved and broken body, it wasn't until he was standing at her side he noticed the cuts and bruises, make up had been covering all over her body.

"Don't you worry, I'm gonna be the highest bidder" Beck told her full of confidence. Jade smiled and tugged at her leather two piece they'd given her to wear, she hated it.

"We've got $1000 anyone for $2000?" Marcus calls out. So far the group had counted $5000 altogether they'd use to bid.

"$2000 anyone for $3000? $3000 anyone for $4000?" They kept going until.

"$10000 for the singer" Someone calls out. The group turned their heads, it was a early 30's looking guy in a business suit and sunglasses, looking like a replica of the owner of the hell hole they were in.

"$10000 it is, take her" Marcus decides smiling evily. A look of scared disappointment crossed the groups faces. How would they get her back?


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious or the call .**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Read A/N at the bottom if you want a sequel **

* * *

They watched as Jade was pulled away from the stage, her eyes widened in fear. The man threw a dress at her and checked the time on his phone. Cat watched curiously as he tapped his foot furiously and impatiently on the ground. The group turned their eyes to Beck who stayed oblivious and unbelieving to the whole scene. He stood in shock and they waited and waited for him to make a move, it was just, he didn't. The second they turned their heads back to see where Jade had gone, she was nowhere to be found.

The group stayed in Arizona for a week they checked the place every day. They searched the city streets for their lost best friend. They didn't find her anywhere. Beck got his revenge on Marcus, he's now in hospital but Beck is in jail back in L.A. The group left Arizona, they decided to get on with their lives.

Tori quit her job at 911 emergencies. Andre proposed a month later and the weddings in July, on Jades birthday. She's working at a restaurant for now until her and Andre can get back on their feet. Since Jade disappeared, no one talked anymore. They all grew apart. Phone numbers were blocked, photos deleted, music was thrown away. Every memory that reminded them of the dark goth girl was removed from their lives.

Cat and Robbie were going through a rough break up. Cat was in New York and Robbie was in Chicago for the week. Cat had been seeing therapists and professionals on loss, she changed so much and the red headed girl Robbie had fallen in love with fade away bit by bit each day. The newly brunette had demanded the break up after Robbie had told her she needed to stop seeing these therapists. Dark times were among them.

Beck decided to leave, he never pressed charges on Marcus or the other two men. He ignored it, the light that once brightened his life was gone. With Jade gone he didn't talk to any girls, didn't even make eye contact with him. Sometimes if they flirted he would say he had a girlfriend and shoot them down, just to make Jade proud. If she were there. He did everything he should've done when Jade was his, he shot down flirt attempts, he didn't date, didn't purposely look for girls. His purpose was gone and he had no idea where she was.

They waited and waited. For their friend to return. One day she will be back they reminded themselves.

Tori looked at the door of the restaurant everyday just waiting for Jade to walk through.

Andre picked up every emergency call hoping it would be his high school crush.

Cat imagined Jade in her mind every session, it helped more than any drug could.

Robbie searched every street of every town, wondering if the girl he once feared would return.

Beck kept her in his heart, he imagined her by his side every night. He could never forget because, he knew every scar on her body. Every colour she painted her nails. He remembered her favourite song and couldn't help but accidentally order two coffees, one with two sugars. Then remember she wasn't there. So he drank them both, cause it reminded him of his long lost love.

* * *

**ok so I have an idea for a sequel. If I get enough people requesting one, it'll only be small though. **

**So 5 people at the least and I wanna know if this was a good enough last chapter :) **

**thanks for reading this. It was so fun to write.**

**i wanna thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. **


End file.
